Der Weg zu Dir
by secret2013
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Grissom Las Vegas verläßt ? Für Sara und Grissom Fans
1. Chapter 1

Ich lese zwar keine Spoiler, aber man hört so einiges. Die Geschichte spielt sozusagen demnächst und dreht sich um Grissoms Idee wegzugehen und seiner Beziehung zu Sara.

**Der Weg zu dir**

Sara saß auf dem Küchenstuhl und schaute sich um. Sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt allein in ihrem Apartement zu essen und zu schlafen. Aber seit Grissom nach Providence gegangen war, hatte sie sich wieder daran gewöhnen müssen.

Sie schaute auf den Kalender, den sie an Grissoms letzten Tag in Las Vegas gekauft hatte. Seitdem hing er in der Küche und jeden Tag, den er nicht da war, durchkreuzte sie.

Niemals hatte sie jemanden so vermißt wie ihn. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht zurückhalten als er ihr von der Einladung erzählte.

_Seit einigen Tagen kam Grissom viel später als sie nach Hause. Auch im Büro war er ihr sehr distanziert erschienen. _

„_Griss, willst du mir nicht sagen was du hast? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Du hattest so schwere Fälle in der letzten Zeit und die rätselhaften Miniaturen." _

_Sara sah ihn bittend an. _

_Grissom seufzte auf. Seit ein paar Wochen schob er die Entscheidung auf. Wenn es nach ihm gegängen wäre, hätte er das Angebot sofort angenommen. Er brauchte eine Auszeit. Aber er war nicht mehr allein. Er hatte Sara und er wußte nicht wie er ihr die Situation erklären sollte. In der Vergangenheit hätte sie sich die Schuld dafür gegeben und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Es stimmte auch nicht. Sara hatte Liebe und Spaß und Hoffnung und Zuversicht in sein Leben gebracht. Vielleicht war deshalb der Kontrast zwischen seinem privaten Glück und den beruflichen Katastrophen größer als früher. Warum konnten die Menschen nicht versuchen glücklich und friedlich zu leben. Mit jedem Tag verstand er das weniger._

„_Ich möchte schon seit ein paar Tagen mit dir reden. Aber ich habe etwas Angst davor."_

_Sara sah ihn fragend an. „Du hast Angst vor ...?"_

„_Vor deiner Reaktion, ehrlich gesagt. Ich möchte gern für 6 Wochen nach Providence gehen."_

_Sara sagte kein Wort. _

„_Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen und glaube, dass ich Las Vegas verlassen muss."_

„_Las Vegas oder mich?", fragte Sara mit leiser Stimme. Sie fühlte plötzlich alles Glück der letzten Monate durch ihre Hände rinnen. _

„_Nein, ich will dich nicht verlassen. Warum habe ich so lange gewartet. Weil ich genau diese Reaktion befürchtet habe. Bitte Sara, sieh mich an."_

_Langsam drehte sie sich zum ihm um und beide blickten sich schweigend an. _

_Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und das Bedauern und die Bitte um Verständnis._

_Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. _

„_Bitte entschuldige. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."_

„_Sara, du verlierst micht nicht. Ich möchte nur ein wenig Abstand vom Labor gewinnenen.  
Providence ist eine gute Chance. Bitte lass mich gehen."_

_Sara nickte unter Tränen. Sie konnte nicht verlangen, dass er blieb, wenn er so unglücklich war. Die Schuldgefühle würde ihre Beziehung belasten und am Ende vielleicht zerstören. Sie mußte ihm diese Wochen geben._

„_Wann sollst du dort anfangen ?"_

„_In 2 Wochen."_

„_Sobald schon? Bekommst du so schnell frei? Und wo willst du wohnen?"_

_So viele Fragen kamen Sara in den Sinn. Die wichtigste war – wie sollte sie ohne ihn leben?_

_Grissom fühlte, dass Sara von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt wurde. _

„_Bitte Honey, wir schaffen das. Es sind nur ein paar Wochen. OK ?"_

_Sara konnte nicht reden. Aber Grissom fühlte, dass sie nickte. _

„_Gut. _

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Der Sheriff hatte Grissom vor einer Weile einen Gefallen verprochen und den forderte er nun ein.

Die Kollegen verstanden nicht warum er fortging. Niemand hatte wirklich gesehen wie nahe er dem Zusammenbruch war.

Catherine hatte versucht ihm beim Packen und Organisieren des Umzugs zu helfen. Und Sara blieb nicht weiter übrig als sich im Hintergrund zu halten.

Und ihre Trauer durfte sie auch nicht zeigen. Zum Glück hatte Grissom nach einer Weile von Catherines Angeboten genug und wies sie in die Schranken. Außerdem wollte er die letzten Nächte in Saras Armen verbringen wollte. In diesen Nächten konnten beide nicht genug von einander bekommen. Sie liebten sich voller Zärtlichkeit, wollten keine Minute verschwenden.

Am letzten Morgen sollte sie ihn dann zum Flughafen fahren.

Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Kollegen gemacht. Die hatten nämlich eine Abschiedsparty im Büro geplant.

_Brass schaute zum 10.Mal auf die Uhr. Er hatte an alles gedacht, oder? In dieser Minute würde Catherine Grissom hierher lotsen. Und Nick, Warrick, Greg und Sara sollten auch bald hier sein. Er rieb sich seine Hände. Gil verdiente eine würdige Party bevor er 6 Wochen in der Provinz versauerte. Nicht dass es Gil etwas ausmachen würde, dachte Brass. Aber da niemand so Recht verstand was in Grissom vorging, verstand auch niemand sein Bemühen Las Vegas zu verlassen. Hoffentlich kam er überhaupt zurück. _

_Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sämtliches Pech auf ihrer Seite hatte. Nick und Warrick hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass Brass eine Abschiedsparty vorbereitet hatte. Danach wollten die Männer Grissom zum Flughafen bringen. Mist, dachte sie. Kein Abschiedskuß, keine Umarmung. Keine tröstenden Worte. _

_In den nächsten Stunden nahm sie sich sehr zusammen, sie lächelte, scherzte und stieß mit Grissom an. Sie wünschte ihm sogar alles Gute und dann war es vorbei. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ins Bett verkrochen und geschlafen bis Grissom wieder kam. Leider lies Catherine das nicht zu. Sie begann sich in Grissoms Büro einzurichten und redete und redete und redete. Erst nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte sie Saras Schweigsamkeit. _

„_Sara, er kommt doch wieder."_

_Sara nickte. Hoffentlich. Aber würde er sich in den 6 Wochen verändern? Früher hätte sie gesagt, niemals. Aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr sicher. _

Sara zählte die Kreuze auf dem Kalender. 25 Tage waren seit seinem Abschied vergangen. Und in einer Woche würde sie ihn besuchen. Er wußte noch nichts davon, aber Saras Plan stand fest. Sie hatte ein langes Wochenende und nichts und niemand würde sie abhalten können.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Grissom saß in seinem Hotelzimmer und bereitete die nächste Vorlesung vor. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass ihm der Unterricht so viel Sapß machen würde. Er kam auf andere Gedanken, wurde von den Studenten gefordert und lernte auf dem Campus neue Menschen kennen. Früher hätte er sich ausgeschlossen, wäre nach der Arbeit ins Hotel gegangen und hätte gelesen. Jetzt ging er mit den Kollegen in Kneipen, besuchte andere Vorlesungen und ging ins Museum. Es war ein wunderbares Leben. Fast perfekt, aber dazu fehlte ihm Sara.

Sie telefonierten jeden Abend miteinander und er erzählte begeistert von seinem Tag. Und Sara erzählte von ihren Fällen in Las Vegas und fragte nach seinem Rat. Nach zwei Wochen wurde sie immer stiller am Telefon. Viele der Fälle kannte Grissom nicht mehr und sie hatte auch den Eindruck, dass es ihn nicht interessierte.

Nach drei Wochen kaufte sie ein Flugticket und begann sich auf ihren Besuch zu freuen.

Sicherheitshalber erzählte sie Grissom nichts davon. Sie wollte ihn überraschen, wollten sehen wie er reagierte, wenn sie vor ihm stand.

So hörte sie ihm zu, wenn er von seinem Museumsbesuch sprach und dass er sicher war, auch ihr würde die Ausstellung gefallen. Sie vermißte ihn und war eifersüchtig auf die Studenten mit denen er einen Ausflug unternahm.

Nur noch 2 Tage dachte sie als das Telefon zu Ende war. Es war ihre letzte Schicht und sie hatte Catherine klar gemacht, dass sie auf jeden Fall frei machen würde. Das Team hatte während Grissoms Abwesenheit einen Kollegen bekommen, der sich gut einpaßte. Warrick konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er Catherine auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Aber Sara war froh, dass er da war. So konnte niemand sagen, dass die Arbeit ohne sie liegenblieb.

Sie kreuzte einen weiteren Tag auf dem Kalender durchund machte sich auf dem Weg.

„Catherine, dass kannst du nicht machen. Ich habe den Urlaub beantragt und genehmigt bekommen.."

Sara versuchte zu verarbeiten was ihr gerade gesagt wurde.

„Du hast meinen Urlaub gestrichen, weil?"

„Unser neuer Kollege hat mich darum gebeten. Seine Mutter feiert Geburtstag und den will er nicht versäumen. Und du hast keine Familie. Du kannst deine Termine verschieben."

Sara wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Du bist so selbstherrlich und ungerecht. Ich habe eine wichtige Verabredung."

„Verschieb sie", unterbrach sie Catherine.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden. Ich bin deine Chefin. Es tut mir leid, dass du deine Pläne ändern musst. Aber ich habe so entschieden. Und überleg dir gut, ob du dich mit mir anlegen willst."

Catherine sah Sara an und war überrascht, dass diese anscheinend den Tränen nahe war. Hätte sie vielleicht doch anders einscheiden sollen? Wie auch immer, es war zu spät.

„Willst du mich wieder feuern lassen, wenn ich dir widerspreche? Wenn ich den Urlaub bekommen würde, dann wäre es das Risiko wert? Aber ich habe heute keine Lust dir diese Genugtuung zu bereiten."

„Sara, was soll das? Wir beide wissen, dass dir der Job wichtiger ist als alles andere."

„Wirklich. Hast du dass nicht auch von Grissom gedacht? Eben."

Sara bemerkte, dass sie anfangen würde zu weinen, wenn sie das Gespräch nicht gleich beendete.

Warum war sie im Moment nur so emotional?

Verdammt, sie hatte jedes Recht dazu. Ihr Freund war seit 4 Wochen weg und sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

Es war nicht möglich einen ruhigen Platz im Büro zu finden. So setzte sie sich in eine Ecke der Umkleidekabinen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg, statt dessen überkam sie das dringende Gefühl sofort mit Grissom sprechen zu müssen.

Mit zitternden Händen holte sie das Handy heraus und wählte seine Nummer.

„Grissom."

Er klingt so glücklich, dachte Sara als sie ihn hörte.

„Hi, ich bin's."

„Oh, das ist eine nette Überraschung. Bis zu zu Hause ?"

„Nein, aber ich mußte einfach deine Stimme hören."

Grissom verstand Sara kaum. Er war mit den Kollegen in seiner neuen Stammkneipe.

„Sara, geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, nein. Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte dich morgen besuchen und nun hat mir Catherine den Urlaub gestrichen."

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich habe ein Tickets gekauft und vorgearbeitet, und sie streicht ihn einfach."

„Sara, Honey. Beruhige dich. Es sind doch nur noch 2 Wochen." Grissom versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. So kannte er Sara garnicht. Seine Kollegen schauten ihn inzwischen fragend an.

„Nur noch 2 Wochen ? Vermißt du micht nicht?"

„Sara, natürlich tue es dass."

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Du bist so glücklich dort. Vielleicht willst du nicht mehr wiederkommen. Vielleicht willst du ein neues Leben ohne mich anfangen."

„Sara, das ist doch Unsinn. Beruhige dich."

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Gute Nacht, Grissom."

Bevor noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt. Ratlos hielt er das Telefon in der Hand.

„Probleme?", fragte ihn sein Kollege.

Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meine Freundin."

„Wir wußten garnicht, dass du eine Freundin hast", lachten alle am Tisch.

„Du hast nie etwas von ihr erzählt."

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das interessant sein könnte. Sie heißt Sara und wir arbeiten in Las Vegas zusammen. Sie klang so traurig am Telefon. Ich werde sie gleich nochmal anrufen. Ihr entschuldigt mich."

Grissom stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Hotel. Er wußte, dass Sara nicht mehr ans Telefon gehen würde. Schon die Tatsache, dass sie während der Dienstzeit angerufen hatte, war mehr als verwunderlich.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die Reviews. Ich hatte die Geschichte im Kopf und mußte sie schnell aufschreiben. Sie wird nicht so lang sein, also dürft Ihr diesmal mit einem baldigen Ende rechnen !

Teil 3

Wie Grissom vermutet hatte, ging Sara nicht mehr ans Telefon.

In seinem Hotelzimmer hatte er Zeit genug sich über die Situation klar zu werden.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, dann fühlte er sich sehr wohl in Providence. Aber das lag auch daran, dass er wußte, dass der Aufenthalt in Providence nur begrenzt war und Sara in Las Vegas auf ihn warten würde.

War das falsch ? Fühlte er sich zu sicher ? Nahm er Sara als gegeben hin ?

Mit Mühe überstand Sara den Abend. Warrick und Nick hatten bemerkt, dass sie sich heute lieber nicht mit ihr anlegen sollten. Auch ein verständnisvolles Gespräch von Greg brachte nichts.

„Sara, lächle doch ein wenig. Dein Urlaub ist doch nur verschoben."

„Greg, gib es auf. Ich wollte diesen Urlaub unbedingt jetzt haben und nicht später. Ich habe jedes Recht sauer zu sein."

„Verrätst du mir wohin die Reise gehen sollte?" Greg setzte sein Flirtlächeln auf, aber alles prallte an Sara ab.

„Nein."

Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, aber nichts und niemand konnte sie aufheitern.

Nur Grissom hätte helfen können. Und der war weit weg.

Zu Hause fiel Sara sofort ins Bett und schlief bis zum Nachmittag.

Heute wäre der Tag gewesen an dem sie Grissom wiedersehen wollte. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, flossen wieder Tränen.

War sie inzwischen am selben Punkt wie Grissom vor ein paar Wochen ?

Was war nur mit ihr los ?

Sie nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum lag sie auf der Couch, da war sie schon eingeschlafen.

Deshalb hörte sie auch nicht als sich die Wohnungstür leise öffnete.

Grissom stellte leise seine Tasche ab und wollte ins Schlafzimmer gehen als er Sara auf der Couch liegen sah.

Vorsichtig kniete er sich hin und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sie hatte geweint, dachte er.

Hätte er sie nicht allein lassen sollen ? Aber es war ja nicht möglich gewesen, dass sie mitkam.

„Sara, Liebling."

Sara lächelte im Schlaf. Es war so schön von Grissom zu träumen.

„Sara, wach auf."

„Nein, ich träume so schön. Ich will weiter schlafen."

„Hey, du Schlafmütze. Wenn du deine wunderschönen Augen aufmachen würdest, dann siehst du mich auch noch."

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie mußte träumen. Grissom konnte doch nicht hier sein.

„Grissom ?"

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, denn in Sekunden hatte sie ihn umarmt.

„Du bist da, wirklich hier. Ich glaube es nicht."

Minutenlang fiel kein Wort mehr. Grissom hielt Sara nur in seinen Armen und flüsterte ihr zärtliche Woche zu.

Er war überrascht wie sehr Sara ihn zu brauchen schien. Sie schien ihm verändert. Aber darüber konnte er später nachdenken.

„Du hast mir Angst gemacht und da habe ich mir einfach einen Tag frei genommen.", sagte Grissom nach einer Weile.

„Nur einen Tag ? Aber besser als ein Telefonat. Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Ich brauche dich so."

Grissom stand auf und zog Sara von der Couch.

„Komm. Oder soll ich dich tragen ?"

Flirtend sah ihn Sara an.

Lachend zog Grissom sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Wenn ich dich getragen hätte, dann bräuchte ich jetzt ein wenig Ruhe. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder ?"

„Keinesfalls. Brauchst du Hilfe beim Ausziehen ?"

Sara wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. Sie ging auf ihn zu und begann ihn auszuziehen. Dann nahm sie an die Hand und setzte ihn aufs Bett.

Grissom folgte jedem ihrer Wünschen. So schlecht ging es Sara dann doch nicht, dachte er. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach das Gefühl ein wenig Macht über ihn zu haben. Wobei, ein wenig war sicher untertrieben. Nur Grissom wußte wieviel Macht sie eigentlich über ihn hatte.

„Liebling, ziehst du dich auch aus ?", fragte er dann trotzdem.

„Ungeduldig ?"

„Nun ja, ich bleibe nur einen Tag und wir wollen doch keine Zeit verschwenden."

„Nein, dass wollen wir nicht."

Langsam zog sie sich aus und legte sich zu Grissom aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig berührte er sie. Irgendetwas war anders an Sara. Und es lag nicht daran, dass er sie 4 Wochen nicht gesehen hatte. Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, küßte sie ihn leidenschaftlich und vertrieb jegliche Gedanken aus Grissoms Kopf, die nichts mit Sex zu tun hatten.

Saras Hände glitten über seinen Körper. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass er endlich wieder bei ihr war. Dass sie ihre Sehnsucht stillen konnte.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Grissom zog sie zu sich herunter.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Endlich waren sie wieder zusammen. Voller Zärtlichkeit und ganz langsam drang Grissom in Sara ein. Wartete ein paar Sekunden und bewegte sich bis sie ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte. In diesem Moment sah Grissom Sara in die Augen und wußte plötzlich was anders war.

Sie war schwanger. Sie bekamen ein Baby.

Es war wie ein Wunder, aber Grissom war sich sicher. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drängte sie sich ihm entgegen.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an. Bitte liebe mich."

Er wollte sagen, das tue ich schon, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt. Danach lagen sie aneinander geschmiegt im Bett und schliefen ein.

Grissom wachte als erster auf. Sofort viel ihm ein, dass Sara schwanger war.

Er schaute sie an. Deshalb war sie so emotional, brach in Tränen aus und schlief mehr als früher. Ob sie es wußte ? Vielleicht wollte sie ihn deshalb besuchen und es ihm persönlich sagen ?

„Sara, wach auf. Sara, Honey."

Warum weckte sie Grissom, fragte sich Sara als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sonst war er doch so auf ihren Schlaf bedacht. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er ja bald wieder weg mußte.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich aufrecht.

„Hi, du bist ja so munter."

„Wie geht es dir ?", fragte Grissom.

Sie küßte ihn.  
"Gut, jetzt wo du da bist."

„Sara, seit wann weiß du es ?"

Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was weiß ich ?"

Das beantwortete eine von Grissoms Fragen. Sie wußtes nicht. Wie sprach er das am besten an ?

„Sara, ging es dir in der letzten Zeit gut ? Bitte schau mich nicht so an. Dein Anruf , deine Tränen."

Sara sah in an. Was wollt er damit sagen ? War sie ihm plötzlich zu gefühlvoll ?

„OK, ich sehe schon, ich muss direkter werden. Kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist ?"

Schwanger ? Ich ?

Diese Worte formten ich in Saras Kopf, aber aussprechen konnte sie sie nicht. Schwanger ?

Es würde viel erklären.

Sara sprang auf und lief in die Küche. Sie schaute auf den Kalender. Verdammt, vor lauter Kreuze machen hatte sie ganz vergessen auf ihre Periode zu achten. Sie war überfällig.

Langsam ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie schaute Grissom an und der lächelte sie an.

Sie sprang aufs Bett und umarmte ihn.

„Wir bekommen ein Kind."

„Ja, wir bekommen ein Kind. Freust du dich ?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja sehr. Es kommt mir wie ein Wunder vor. Wir waren immer so vorsichtig, nur an den Tag als du mir von dem Angebot der Universität erzählt hast, haben wir zu spät daran gedacht. Es war eine so eigenartige Nacht."

Sie verstummte und sah Grissom an. Er hatte nichts weiter gesagt.

Freute er sich nicht ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Grissom schaute Sara an. Sie hatte noch immer Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen für sie.

Natürlich freute er sich über das Baby.

„Das Baby ist ein Wunder. Aber es wird alles verändern."

„Zum Guten", sagte Sara voller Überzeugung.

„Natürlich zum Guten", erwiderte er und nahm sie endlich in den Arm.

Und er erzählte ihr wie er es in ihren Augen gesehen hatte und das damit einer seiner geheimnsten Träume in Erfüllung gegangen war.

Trotzdem stand hinter allem ein Aber. In seinem Alter, würde er das Aufwachsen des Kindes noch erleben, was würden Freund und Nachbarn denken, könnte er sein Leben für Sara und das Baby vollkommen ändern?

War wenn das Baby nicht gesund ist? Würde er den Verlust verkraften?

Soviele Fragen und Aber …

Sara sah ihn an.

Hatte er in der kurzen Zeit an soviel denken können?

Wie es schien war es nun an ihr, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Gil, sieh mich an. Bitte."

Und er sah sie an. In seinen Augen wurde sie von Tag zu Tag schöner. Schuld daran war nicht nur der räumliche Abstand, nein durch die Schwangerschaft war sie weiblicher und sanfter geworden.

„Wie lange denkst du schon über ein Baby nach?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie verlegen an.

„Seit du in Las Vegas bist …"

„Wow. Da hast du einen Vorsprung von Jahren. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir Kinder wünscht."

Natürlich hatte sie darüber nachgedacht Kinder zu haben. Wie es sein würde? Wer der Vater wäre? Ob sie eine gute Mutter sein könnte?

In diesen Gedankenspielen kam nur Grissom als Vater vor und die Realistin in ihr, hatte diesen Gedanken nach einer Weile einfach verdrängt.

Keine Kinder von Grissom, also keine Kinder. Das war die logische Schlussfolgerung. Und nun war sie von ihm schwanger.

Grissom hatte Recht. Das und das Baby würde wirklich alles verändern.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Was wollen wir nun machen?", fragte Grissom vorsichtig. Sollte er ihr mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken geben?

„Wann musst du wieder zurück?"

Grissom sah auf die Uhr.

„In 2 Stunden muß ich am Flughafen sein. Leider kann ich den Abflug nicht verschieben. Morgen beginnt die Prüfungszeit und es wäre egoistisch von mir. Sara, es tut mir so leid.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„es war wunderschön, dass du gekommen bist und wir zusammen von dem Baby erfahren haben. Die nächsten zwei Wochen schaffe ich nun auch noch. Wirklich."

Sie wollte nicht, dass sie Grissom Sorgen machte.

„Ich besorge mir einen Arzttermin und rufe dich dann sofort an. Schau nicht so traurig. Die Prüfungen werden dich ablenken. Ehe du dich versiehst, ist die Zeit vorbei und du bist wieder bei mir."

„Ablenken ? Nichts kann mich von Dir und dem Baby ablenken. Oh mein Gott, ich werde mich nicht mehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren können."

„Mein armer Liebling, dass schaffst du schon", versuchte Sara ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

Grissom sah sie an und mußte wirklich auflachen.

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Aber um die Zeit zu überstehen, sollten wir noch etwas an meinem Erinnerungsvermögen arbeiten?"

„Mmm, woran dachtest du?" Sara drehte sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sie kann wirklich meine Gedanken lesen, dachte Grissom als er ihr folgte.

War es schlimm, wenn er schon wieder mit ihr Sex haben wollte? In wissenschaftlichen Artikel hatte er gelesen, dass schwangere Frauen oft große Lust auf Sex hatten. Sara und er sollten, dass unbedingt klären. Von daher war der heutige Sex eine Art Experiment gewesen, oder?

Sara sah ihn schweigend an und versuchte herauszubekommen was er dachte.

Aber bevor sie zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, hatte er sie auf das Bett gezogen und küßte sie leidenschaftlich.

„Bevor du fragst und sehe dir an, dass du es wolltest, ich will ein kleines Experiment mit dir durchführen. Und das Ergebnis teile ich dir später mit. Also was meinst du?"

Sara meinte garnichts mehr, denn Grissom hatte angefangen ihren Bauch zu küssen. Und ihre Brüste und alles was ihm sonst noch an ihr gefiel. Was fast alles war.

„Babe, du bist wirklich wunderschön und so sexy."

Sara fühlte sich so wohl unter seinen Händen und seinem Mund. Was meinte Grissom nur mit Experiment?

Oh, Gott. Welche Stelle hatte er denn da entdeckt? Und seit wann mochte sie es? Mmmm, er machte das wirklich gut.

„Gris, was machst du nur mit mir?"

Er sah auf.  
"Liebe."

„Das ist schön. Du liebst mich und das Baby, oder?"

„Sehr. Magst du es? Darf ich mit dir schlafen?"

„Ja, und lass mich nicht mehr warten. Bitte. Einer Frau, die mit deinem Baby schwanger ist, solltest du keinen Wunsch abschlagen."

„Natürlich nicht."

Grissom sah Sara beim Anziehen zu. Als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie bestimmt ein wenig zugenommen hatte und er ihre Brüste so mochte, hatten sie mit einem Kissen nach ihm geworfen und als als Macho beschimpft. Aber in ihren Augen sah er, dass sie ihm die Bemerkung nicht wirklich übel nahm.

Es war schön, dass der Abschied nicht so traurig war. Sie hatten beide mit Erfolg versucht die traurigen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf das Baby und das Wiedersehen zu freuen.

Grissom wollte nicht, dass Sara ihn zum Flughafen bringen wollte, aber davon konnte sie niemand abbringen.

Wie er es befürchtet hatte, brach Sara am Flugsteig fast wieder in Tränen aus.

„Honey, Ich will dein Lächeln sehen und keine Tränen mehr. Bitte lächle."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Die Tränen kommen einfach. Aber wenn du wieder bei mir bist, wird es bestimmt besser werden. Versprochen."

Sie küßte ihn zärtlich und sagte dann einfach: „Geh, wir sehen uns in 2 Wochen."

„In zwei Wochen. Und pass gut auf dich und das Baby."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Inzwischen gibt es ja einige Sara ist schwanger – ff. Zumindest in englischer Sprache. Meine ist sicher nicht so originell, aber ich hoffe Ihr habt trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen.

**Teil 5**

Sara schwebte in den nächsten Stunden wie auf Wolken. Nick und Greg sahen sich überrascht an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Was?", fragte Sara ihre Kollegen.

„Hey nichts. Dir scheint es gut zu gehen." Nick hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Warum nicht. Denkst du ich lasse mir von Catherine den Tag verderben", erwiderte Sara abwehrend.  
Natürlich wussten alle, dass es so gewesen wäre. Zum Glück hatte Grissom den Tag gerettet, aber das wusste ja niemand.

Ihr Handy piepte. Eine SMS.

Sara klappte das Handy auf, Grissom. Sie lächelte.

„Ok Sara, du lächelst schon wieder. Oder immer noch ? Was meinst du, Greg."

„Sie lächelt eindeutig. Mann, das muss ja eine SMS gewesen sein."

Zum Glück für Sara betrat Catherine genau in diesem Moment den Breakroom.

„Sara, du kannst dann morgen Urlaub nehmen. Heute habe ich keinen neuen Fall. Aber ich glaube 2 ältere Fälle müssen noch dokumentiert werden. Greg und Nick, ihr dürft ins Bellagio."

Bevor jemand fragen konnte was sie machen würde oder wo Warrick war, rauschte Catherine aus dem Raum.

Sie schauten sich an, verloren aber kein Wort über Catherine Verhalten. Wer weiß was Warrick angestellt hatte. Oder über wen sie sich sonst geärgert hatte.

Sara wollte eigentlich gegen Catherines Vorschlag protestieren, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie an diesem Tag zum Frauenarzt gehen könnte.

Aber jetzt wollte sie sich erst einmal Zeit für Grissoms SMS nehmen.

„Gut gelandet – habe schon im internet zum thema schwangerschaft recherchiert – interessant – vermisse und liebe dich, grissom"

Typisch, dachte sie. Er hat wahrscheinlich längst einen Plan aufgestellt was die Schwangerschaft anging. In ihr kämpfte die selbstständige Frau gegen die liebende Sara, die einfach froh war, dass sie dieses Ereignis mit jemanden teilen durfte.

Sicher würde sie es auch allein schaffen, aber so war es viel schöner. Allerdings sollte sie Grissoms Eifer ein wenig dämpfen.

Es konnte noch soviel passieren. Und sie würde auf jeden Fall eine Fruchtwasser-Untersuchung machen lassen. Auch sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sie dem Arzt stellen musste.

Aber jetzt musste sie arbeiten, sich konzentrieren.  
Das fiel ihr allerdings schwer, denn im Laufe der Nacht bekam sie noch mehr SMS von Grissom. Das war zwar sehr lieb von ihm, aber dauernd piepte das Handy und die Kollegen schauten inzwischen ganz genervt zu ihr herüber.

So leid es ihr auch tat, sie schickte Grissom eine SMS (Du stört mich beim Arbeiten) und stellte dann das Handy aus.

Grissom saß derweil im Hörsaal und schaute ratlos auf das Handy. Er hatte es wohl übertrieben. Aber dachte Sara wirklich, dass er so schnell mit diesem Ereignis fertig werden würde. Es war kam zu glauben, dass er Vater werden sollte. Ein Kind mit Sara.

Grissom sah aufs Handy. Nein, nicht noch mehr SMS.

Er schaute ins Auditorium.

Seine Studenten schrieben gerade die schriftliche Abschlussarbeit. Ob seine Tochter auch studieren würde ? Eine Tochter. Seufzend klappte Grissom das Handy auf und tippte schnell ein Text. Sara würde ihn für verrückt halten. – ich glaube wir bekommen eine tochter –

Catherine saß in ihrem Büro und fragte sich, ob sie den Job so gut machte wie Grissom. Eigentlich kannte sie selten Selbstzweifel, aber manchmal war es doch schwerer als erwartet.

Es tat ihr leid Sara den Urlaub gestrichen zu haben. Leider kam ihr diese Erkenntnis zu spät und um nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen, hatte sie Sara diesen neuen Tag angeboten. Sie war wirklich überrascht, dass Sara nicht diskutiert hatte. Komisch !

„Sara, kommst du mit frühstücken", rief ihr Greg hinterher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Sie wollte nur noch nach Haus, schlafen und natürlich Grissoms „Botschaften" lesen. Und danach stand der Besuch beim Arzt auf dem Plan.

Aufgeregt saß im Wartezimmer und füllte den Fragebogen aus. Früher gab es keine Fragebögen und Sara fragte sich, ob es eine Art Beschäftigungsmaßnahme für Patienten war. Damit sie nicht merkten, wie lange sie eigentlich warten mussten. Trotz eines Termins.

Sara gehörte nicht zu den geduldigsten Menschen und warten konnte sie schon gar nicht.

Sie griff zu einer der Zeitschriften. Oh Gott, Mode für Schwangere. Sie schaute an sich herunter.

„Miss Sidle"

Sara stand auf und ging in das Zimmer der Ärztin.

„Hallo."

„Sie sind über 35 Jahre alt", fragte die Ärztin ohne von Saras Akte aufzusehen.

Sara sagte keine Wort bis die Frau aufsah. „Entschuldigung."

„Das hört sich so alt an. Ich dachte, dass viele Frauen meines Alters Kinder bekommen."

„Das ist wahr. Aber Ihrem Fragebogen entnehme ist Ihr Partner 50 Jahre alt ? Zusammengenommen bildet Ihr Alter ein Risiko. Wir empfehlen deshalb zusätzlich Untersuchungen. Allerdings kann man diese erst später durchführen."

Sara nickte. Sie hatte darüber gelesen. Natürlich würde sie diese Untersuchung machen lassen und alle anderen Untersuchungen, die notwendig waren damit sicherzustellen, dass es ihr und dem Baby gut ging.

„Wann kann man das erste Foto vom Baby machen", fragte sie zum Abschluß der Untersuchung schüchtern.

„Mein Freund kann leider nicht da sein und dann könnte ich ihm das Bild schicken."

Die Ärztin schaute sie verständnisvoll an.

„Leider ist es noch zu früh. Bei der nächsten Untersuchung ist es möglich. Aber vielleicht kann Sie Ihr Freund dann auch begleiten."

Sara nickte.

„Nichts wird ihn davon abhalten können."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Wochen wieder. Lesen Sie sich alle Informationen durch und leben Sie danach. Auf Wiedersehen."

Der nächsten Teil gibt es am Wochenende !


	6. Chapter 6

Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich habe am Wochenende flach gelegen. Also nicht viel Inhalt heute, dafür etwas Sex.

Und außerdem konnte ich die Story nicht laden, weil fanfiction Probleme machte. Sorry !

Teil 6

„Nein Catherine, du brauchst mich nicht vom Flughafen abholen.". Seit 20 Minuten versuchte Grissom Catherine zu erklären, dass er ihre Hilfe, wie auch immer nicht brauchen würde. Aber in typischer Willows-Manier hörte sie natürlich nicht auf ihn.

„Gil, es ist wirklich kein Problem. Wir könnten dann gleich noch ein paar Dinge besprechen."

Ihm blieb wohl nichts weiter übrig als Catherine die Wahrheit zu sagen bzw. einen Teil der Wahrheit.

„Catherine, ich habe meine Pläne geändert. OK. Jetzt ist es heraus."

„Grissom, was ist in Providence passiert? Oh mein Gott, du hast jemanden kennen gelernt. Das ist toll. Ich freue mich für dich."

Das lief ja nun nicht so wie es sich Grissom gedacht hatte. Warum musste Catherines Phantasie immer so aktiv sein.

„Natürlich habe ich Leute kennen gelernt, ich bin sogar ausgegangen und habe mich amüsiert. Zufrieden ? Und mehr Fragen beantworte ich nicht. In einer Woche will ich mein Büro zurück."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, legte Grissom auf. Hoffentlich hatte er Catherine überzeugen können. Nach den 6 Wochen wollte er endlich Zeit mit und für Sara haben und eine Unterbrechung von Catherine war da unwillkommen.

Seit er und Sara von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatten, waren fast 2 Wochen vergangen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten sie die Wochen sehr gut überstanden. Ihr Lieblingsthema war das Baby und alles was damit zusammenhing. Für zwei Workaholics wie es Grissom und Sara waren, war das eine Kehrtwendung um 100 Grad. Plötzlich war das Privatleben wichtiger als alles andere.

Und heute Abend würden sie sich endlich wieder gegenüber stehen. Grissom war gespannt, ob sich Sara äußerlich verändert hatte.

CSI+ CSI+ CSI +

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und Sara machte sich auf den Weg. Das Flugzeug landete in einer Stunde und sie wollte natürlich pünktlich sein. Wie immer.

CSI+ CSI+ CSI+

Erwartungsvoll sah Sara in die Empfangshalle. Sie sah ihn sofort. Nach so vielen Jahren brachte er ihr Herz noch immer dazu schneller zu schlagen.

Grissom sah sie sofort und beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen. Er hatte sie so vermisst und wollte nun keine Sekunde mehr verschwenden.

Endlich standen sie voreinander und Sara tat was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich und zeitgleich sagten sie: „Endlich bist du wieder da."

Erst dann wurden sie sich der Umgebung bewusst, aber niemand achtete auf sie.

Nachdem sie Grissoms Gepäck geholt hatten, fragte Sara: „Ich habe eingekauft und deinen Kühlschrank gefüllt. Wenn du magst, dann können wir bei dir etwas Essen und Reden."

Grissom nickte zustimmend. Sie hatten viel zu besprechen und er hatte vorausgesetzt, dass sie zu ihm fuhren.

Anfangs verlief die Autofahrt ruhig, aber nach einer Weile begann Grissom von seinem Abschied in Providence zu erzählen und der Feier, die die Kollegen für ihn ausgerichtet hatten. Die beiden lachten bei der Vorstellung, dass man von ihm eine Dankesrede erwartet hatte. Langsam löste sich die Entspannung, aber kaum betraten sie Grissom Haus, da war es um die beiden geschehen.

Sie begannen sich zu küssen, flüsterten sich Zärtlichkeiten zu und dachten an alles andere, nur nicht ans Essen oder ernsthafte Gespräche.

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer entledigten sie sich Jacken, Hosen, Schuhe und was sonst noch schnell ausgezogen war.

Vorsichtig legte sich Grissom aufs Bett und zog Sara zu sich herunter.

„Ich will dich."

Sara nickte und öffnete ihren BH.

„Ich will dich auch. Der Rest muss warten. Ich habe davon geträumt, dass du mich überall küsst und mir sagst, wie sehr du mich brauchst. Und wie es aussieht stimmt das."

Grissom sah an sich herunter. Offensichtlich. Wenn er nicht so erregt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er Sara eine passende Antwort gegeben. Jetzt aber lies er Taten sprechen.

Sara rieb sich gegen ihn und schaute ihn dabei herausfordernd an.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung gelang es Grissom Sara auf den Rücken zu rollen und damit die Oberhand zu haben.

Zufrieden mit sich und den Blicken die ihm Sara zu warf, begann er ihren Traum wahr zu machen.

Als er dann bei ihren Brüsten angekommen war, verstärkte er den Druck.

Sara stöhnte auf. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft war ihre Brust sehr empfindlich geworden. Und als sie Grissoms Zunge spürte, war sie einem Orgasmus sehr nahe.

Sie versuchte ihre Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen.

Grissom merkte, dass Saras Atem immer schneller ging. Es war ein so tolles Gefühl für ihr, zu wissen, dass er ihr so viel Vergnügen bereiten konnte.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr über den Bauch und flüsterte dabei.

„Lass dich gehen. Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen."

Sara öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich auch", konnte sie noch sagen und genoss dann die Welle von Gefühlen die sie überrollte.

Grissom hielt sie eine Weile in den Armen bis sie ihn wieder anlächeln konnte.

„Du bist wirklich gut darin, weißt du das? Ok, antworte nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen."

„Du redest und redest." Grissom hatte anderes im Sinn.

„Ich dachte Du magst meine Stimme."

„Ich mag deine Stimme und ich mag die Geräusche, die du machst, wenn ich mit dir schlafe."

„Wirklich ? Sehr subtil, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom lächelte leicht als er mit seiner Hand an Saras Beinen hoch fuhr und sekundenspäter am Ziel seiner Wünsche angekommen war.

Und als ihm Sara entgegen kam, wollte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Voller Leidenschaft liebten sie sich. Es war eine perfekte Nacht in der sie sich selbst alle Sehnsüchte erfüllten.

Auch danach wollten sie sich nicht voneinander lösen. Haut an Haut schliefen sie ein.

CSI+CSI +CSI +

Sara wachte auf als sie Grissoms Atem an ihrem Ohr hörte. Zum Glück schnarcht er nicht, dachte sie.

Die Nacht war einfach wunderbar gewesen. Auch in sexueller Hinsicht war Grissom der perfekte Partner für sie. Apropos Sex, dachte sie und fing an ihn zu küssen.

„Babe, schläfst du noch?"

Keine Reaktion, nur ein leichtes Murmeln.

„Hey, ich bin wach."

Ihr Fuß strich über seine Beine.

„Mmm, was machst du da?", sprach Grissom ins Kopfkissen.

„Dich verführen."

„Oh, da musst du dich ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Ich bin nämlich noch sehr müde."

Sara setzte sich hin.

„Zu müde? Na gut, da kann man wohl nichts machen."

Grissom drehte sich langsam zu Sara. So schnell gab sie doch sonst nicht auf. Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor? Manchmal verstand er die Frauen wirklich nicht.

„Honey, was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor?"

„Nichts besonders. Ich stehe auf und mache uns etwas zu essen. Damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte, war sie aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen.

So ein Biest, dachte Grissom als er ihr hinterher sah. Sie wußte genau was sie ihm damit antat.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zu ihr in die Küche.

Er umfasste sie von hinten und küßte ihren Hals.

„Ist es gut, dass du Kaffee trinkst. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass ..."

„Eine Tasse Kaffee kann nichts schaden. Die braucht mein Kreislauf und schadet dem Baby nicht."

„Gut, soll ich den Tisch decken."

Sara nickte während sie alles andere aufs Tablett stellte.

Schweigend begannen sie mit dem Essen. Nach einer Weile hielt es Grissom nicht mehr aus.

„Ich will dich schon eine Weile etwas fragen, aber ich habe Angst gehabt, dass du es ablehnst. Und nun denke ich, dass du glaubst ich frage nur weil du schwanger bist."

Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Du willst mir doch keinen Heiratsantrag machen, oder?"

„Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht.", wehrte Grissom ab. „Obwohl, wenn du möchtest?"

Das war so typisch Grissom, dachte Sara.

„Du willst mich also heiraten?"

Grissom sah sie an. War sie jetzt böse auf ihn? Natürlich wollte er Sara heiraten, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es ihm so leicht machen würde.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen. Aber wenn du vorher gern heiraten möchtest, dann hätte ich nichts dagegen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich. Das soll ein Heiratsantrag sein? Eigentlich sollte ich nein sagen."

Grissom sah sie an.

„Ich ahne ein aber."

„Aber – ich denke, ich sollte deinen Antrag annehmen. Ich meine, in meinem Alter. Wer weiß wieviele Angebote ich noch bekommen."

Grissom hatte Saras Antwort nicht abgewartet.

„Du heiratest mich. Du hast es gesagt."

„Natürlich tue ich das. Komm her."

Das lies sich Grissom nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und küßte sie.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und nun – läßt du dich von mir verführen?"

Er lachte auf.

„Nur deshalb hast du ja gesagt. Für Sex mit deinem Verlobten."

Genau, dachte Sara und zog ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Ich sollte mir einfach keine negativen Spoiler mehr durchlesen. Deprimierend. Ich hoffe, dass es nur Gerüchte sind. Ich will unser Paar glücklich sehen.

**Teil 7**

Als Grissom ein paar Stunden später aufwachte, fühlte er sich zufrieden und glücklich. Und verlobt.

Er musste lächeln. Da hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht wie er Sara einen Antrag machen sollte und dann hatte sie ihn überrumpelt.

Manchmal war das Leben schon merkwürdig.

Da lag sie neben ihm in Bett und sah ganz unschuldig aus.

Wieso war sie eigentlich noch hier? Hätte sie nicht längst zur Nachtschicht gemusst?

„Sara, wach auf. Wir haben verschlafen."

„Nein", antwortete sie schläfrig. „Ich habe Urlaub genommen."

„Du hast zur selben Zeit frei genommen wie ich."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Catherine blieb nichts anderes übrig. Sie fühlte sich wohl schuldig, weil sie mir den anderen Urlaub gestrichen hat und mir einen freien Tag aufgezwungen hat."

„Ja aber." Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie beide waren zur selben Zeit abwesend. Würde das nicht verdächtig wirken?

Sara wusste schon was Grissom dachte. Aber sie wollte ihm Zeit geben es selbst auszusprechen.

Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich meine, sie werden sich wundern."

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

„Denkst du nicht?"

„Sie werden sich sicher auch wundern, wenn mein Bauch immer dicker wird und ich in weiten Sachen herumlaufen werde. Oder ?"

Sie wollte ihn provozieren. Beide wussten es. Wie es aussah wollte Sara das Gespräch nicht hinauszögern.

„Babe, wir haben fast eine ganze Woche für uns. Ich möchte sie nicht verschwenden indem wir um den heißen Brei herumreden. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Grissom nickte.

„Du hast dir doch bestimmt Gedanken gemacht, Pläne aufgestellt? Was auch immer. Lass uns einfach darüber reden."

Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, stand sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Es ging um ihr weiteres Leben und das sollte man doch nicht nackend und im Bett diskutieren.

Grissom beobachtete wie sie ins Badezimmer ging. Wollte er wirklich darüber reden?

Bisher war alles so gut gelaufen, aber sie hatten viel in der Schwebe gelassen.

csicsicsicsicsi

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie sich am Esstisch gegenüber.

„Schau mich nicht so ängstlich an, Grissom. Wegen gestern Abend. Ich werde dich nicht beim Wort nehmen, wenn du es nicht willst."

Sara sah ihm in die Augen.

„Genau deshalb müssen wir reden. Es geht nicht darum was ich will. Es ist dein Leben, du musst entscheiden was du möchtest. Ich will dass du glücklich bist, dass wir glücklich werden. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen."

Sie holte Luft und redete weiter bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte.

„Meine Schwangerschaft ist eine wunderbare Sache. Aber sie war nicht geplant. Wir wissen nicht, ob das Baby gesund ist, ob ich es austragen kann. Du darfst deine Pläne nicht danach ausrichten. Wenn alles in Ordnung mit mir und den Baby ist, dann bekomme ich es. Mit dir oder ohne dich. Du musst mich deshalb nicht heiraten. Ich schaffe das auch allein."

„Was meinst, unsere Verlobung? Ich nehme dich selbst verständlich beim Wort. Ich dachte, dass ist es was du willst."

Innerlich stöhnte Sara auf.

Natürlich war es das was sie wollte. Aber war es auch Grissoms Wunsch?

„Griss, es geht darum was du willst? Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich möchte, dass du dir Zeit mit deiner Antwort und Entscheidung lässt. OK ? Die nächsten Tage genießen wir einfach und was danach kommt, darüber reden wir dann."

Sara sah Grissom eindringlich an.

„Gut, wenn du das möchtest, dann machen wir es so. Zufrieden ?"

Sie nickte.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Leider habe ich die Kurve zu einem glücklichen Kaptitel nicht ganz geschafft. Tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.

Viel Spaß trotzdem !

**Teil 8**

„_Griss, es geht darum was du willst? Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Ich möchte, dass du dir Zeit mit deiner Antwort und Entscheidung lässt. OK ? Die nächsten Tage genießen wir einfach und was danach kommt, darüber reden wir dann."_

_Sara sah Grissom eindringlich an._

„_Gut, wenn du das möchtest, dann machen wir es so. Zufrieden ?"_

_Sie nickte._

csicsicsi

Grissom verstand die Welt nicht mehr, und damit auch nicht was Sara eigentlich wollte.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte er sie mit kühler Stimme.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich fahre nach Hause und du packst aus und gehst deine Post durch. Wenn du magst, dann gehen wir heute Abend essen?"

„Gut, ich hole dich dann ab."

Obwohl Grissom ihr noch soviel sagen wollte, bezähmte er sich. Stattdessen sah er wortlos zu wie sie zur Tür ging und sein Haus verlies.

Nachdem er ihr Auto davonfahren hörte, ging er zurück und setzte sich auf die Couch. 6 Wochen lang war er von Sara getrennt gewesen und in den letzten 2 Wochen war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie beide für immer zusammenbleiben würden. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass Sara das auch wollte. Warum zog sie sich dann jetzt zurück? Hatte er sich wirklich so geirrt?

Eine Stunde später saß er noch immer regungslos auf der Couch.

Csicsici

Sara hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie weinte. Erst als sie zu Hause ankam und in den Spiegel des Badezimmers sah, verstand sie die Blicke der Nachbarn.

Warum war es so schwer das Richtige zu tun? Sie wollte nicht, dass sich Grissom zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlte. Er sollte frei sein.

Müde von den Ereignissen des Tages und der vergangenen Nacht legte sie sich sofort schlafen. Sie wollte munter sein, wenn Grissom sie heute Abend abholte.

Csicsicsi

Irgendetwas hatte Sara geweckt. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, lange geschlafen zu haben. Vorsichtig stand sie auf.

Als sie Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnet, sah sie Grissom.

„Was machst du schon hier?", fragte sie verschlafen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auf dich warten, mit dir reden."

„Aber wir haben doch ausgemacht, dass …"

„Wir haben gar nichts ausgemacht, du hast bestimmt.", unterbrach Grissom sie wütend.

So kannte Sara ihn überhaupt nicht. Und er lies sich auch nicht von ihr unterbrechen.

„Ich brauche nicht mehr nachzudenken. Dazu hatte ich in den letzten Wochen genug Zeit. Aber vielleicht brauchst du die Zeit. Und wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Ich kann damit besser leben als mit der Unsicherheit."

Sara setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Hatte er Recht und sie war es, die Zeit brauchte? Sie nahm seine Hand und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Sara, wir verstehen uns oft ohne Worte. Aber ich glaube diesmal müssen wir reden. Du kannst nicht immer vermuten oder wissen was ich denke. Oder was ich will. Du ziehst Schlüsse aus meinem Verhalten in der Vergangenheit. Aber du hast mich geändert. Nein, daran ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich bin ein anderer Mensch mit dir, durch dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche keine Zeit zum Überlegen."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ihr beide seit das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Beantwortet das deine Fragen?"

Sara konnte nur nicken. Schon wieder kamen ihr Tränen.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bringe ich dich eigentlich immer zum Weinen?"

„Tust du nicht", schniefte Sara. „Das sind die Hormone. Und Freudentränen."

„Das heißt?" Er musste es einfach aus ihrem Mund hören.

„Ich liebe dich und möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

„Gut", sagte Grissom leise und küsste sie leicht. „Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, was hältst du davon, wenn du dich anziehst und wir unseren Urlaubstag nutzen. Ich würde gern zum Lake Mead fahren und dort eine Bootsfahrt unternehmen. Was meinst du?"

„Klingt gut. Packst du etwas zum Essen und Trinken ein. Ich brauche nicht lange."

Sie stand auf und ging langsam ins Schlagzimmer. An der Tür drehte sie sich um.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst."

Csicsicsi

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zum Lake Mead. In dieser Jahreszeit war es in der Wüste auszuhalten. Besonders an einem Nachmittag wie diesem. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann erwartete sie ein toller Sonnenuntergang auf dem Rückweg. Aber bis dahin war noch etwas Zeit und die wollten sie genießen.

Sie kamen rechtzeitig zur nächsten Bootstour an und setzten sich auf das Außendeck.

„Es ist wunderschön, so friedlich und ruhig", stellte Grissom nach einer Weile fest.

„Ruhe – wie wichtig ist das für dich? Ich meine, wir sind bald nicht mehr allein und dann wird es nur noch selten ruhig sein."

„Möchtest du über das Baby reden?"

„Denkst du wir können das Thema in den nächsten Wochen ausklammern? Es ist hier in meinem Bauch." Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über den Bauch.

„Spürst du schon etwas?", fragte Grissom vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Aber ich rede mit dem Baby. Es ist schon längst zu spät nicht darüber nachzudenken. Griss, wenn es nicht gesund ist und ich es abtreiben muss, ich weiß nicht wie ich damit klarkomme."

Grissom legte seine Hand auf ihre Hand.

„Wenn es dazukommen sollte, dann bin ich bei dir. Aber ich denke, dass wir es verdient haben glücklich zu sein."

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Was man verdient hatte und dann bekam, das waren immer ganz verschiedene Dinge.

„Wir sind schon ein Paar, oder", sagte Grissom in die Stille. „Statt wie andere denken wir immer zuerst an das Negative."

„Vielleicht ist es unsere Art immer mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen."

Grissom nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich niemanden etwas sagen bis wir sicher sind, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber dann möchte ich es unseren Freunden und Kollegen erzählen. In Providence habe ich Kollegen kennen gelernt, die glückliche Beziehungen führen. Und alle wissen davon. Niemand hat Hintergedanken oder stellt Vermutungen an. Genauso möchte ich mit dir leben. Mit oder ohne Baby."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Mein Bruder ist umgezogen und brauchte und braucht meine Hilfe. 

Teil 9 

Vorsichtig fuhr Sara mit der Hand über ihren Bauch. Noch immer sah man nichts und das war ihr eigentlich auch ganz Recht.

Heute würden sie erfahren, ob ihr Baby gesund war. Und wenn es zum schlimmsten kommen würde, wollte sie nicht dass jemand davon wusste und sie bemitleidete.

Sie wollte sich in einer Stunde mit Grissom beim Arzt treffen. Ob er genauso aufgeregt war wie sie? Beide hatten sich den Tag frei gehalten, aber er hatte einen Fall in der Wüste bekommen und war noch nicht zurück.

Sara war froh, dass dieser Tag endlich da war. Nach dem Ausflug zum Lake Mead und dem tollen Sonnenuntergang hinter den Bergen, hatte Grissom sie gefragt oder gebeten beim ihm einzuziehen.

Früher hätte sie darüber nachdenken müssen, aber jetzt wollte sie einfach nur bei ihm sein.

Sie hatten die ausstehenden Tage dazu genutzt sein Haus umzuräumen, zu Renovieren, neue Möbel zu kaufen und Saras Apartment aufzulösen.

Es war eine tolle Woche gewesen.

Voller Elan und Spaß diskutierten sie über Farben fürs Schlafzimmer, eine neue Couch und neues Geschirr.

Das Thema Kinderzimmer vermied man sorgfältig.

Sara musste lächeln als sie an den Kauf des neuen Bettes dachte.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

„_Sara, wir brauchen kein Bett. Mein Bett ist groß genug und sehr bequem."_

„_Und alt", ergänzte Sara laut._

_Der Verkäufer lächelte sie an und wandte sich an Grissom._

„_Ich verstehe was sie meinen. Aber vertrauen Sie meinem Urteil als Verkäufer und als Ehemann. Wenn Ihre Frau sie soweit gebracht hat Möbel zu kaufen und Sie stehen hier vor neuen Betten, dann ist es längst zu spät. Sie will ein neues Bett und sie bekommt es."_

_Grissom stöhnte auf. Innerlich hatte er sich längst damit abgefunden, aber so kampflos wollte er diesen Teil seines Lebens doch nicht aufgeben. _

„_Sara, wir haben schon so viel gekauft."_

„_Wenn es am Geld liegt, wir haben mein Konto bisher nicht angetastet. Ich bezahle es gern. Bitte, Gil."_

_Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an._

„_Das ist unfair. Wenn du mich so anschaust, kann ich dir nichts abschlagen."_

_Sie wäre ihm fast (aber nur fast) um den Hals gefallen. _

„_Dafür darfst du das Bett auch aussuchen. Oder nein, vorschlagen. Die Entscheidung treffen wir gemeinsam."_

_Grissom rollten mit den Augen. Gemeinsam ? Im Büro war er der Chef, aber im privaten konnte ihn Sara leicht um den Finger wickeln. _

_Zur Saras Überraschung beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und gab ihr einen Kuss._

„_Du bist der Boss." _

_Sie sah ihn unsicher an. War er ihr böse? _

„_Wunderbar", mischte sich der Verkäufer ein. „Dann zeige ich Ihnen unsere Modelle."_

_30 Minuten später war der Kauf perfekt und Grissom und Sara die gemeinsamen Besitzer eines großen, eleganten Holzbettes._

_Der Liefertermin wurde abgesprochen und Grissom war froh endlich wieder nach Hause zu fahren. _

_Im Auto fragte ihn Sara scherzhaft._

„_Hast du es sehr schwer mit mir?"_

_Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um. _

„_Mit dir hat mein neues Leben begonnen. Und offentlichsichtlich gehört dazu auch ein neues Bett."_

„_offentlichsichtlich. Aber das gute daran ist, dass wir das alte Bett würdig verabschieden müssen und das neue einweihen können. Und da ist du dann der Boss."_

„_Ich werde dich an deine Worte erinnern", sagte Grissom verlegen. Sara legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und der Rest der Fahrt erfolgte schweigend._

zzzzzzzzzz

Das Klingeln des Telefons brachte Sara in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte Grissom leise.  
Sara hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Er wollte sie doch hoffentlich nicht versetzen. Es lag ihr so viel daran, dass er sie begleitete.

„Gut. Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin fast fertig. Sara, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe versprochen da zu sein."

„Mmmm."

„Weinst du etwa? Liebling, alles wir gut. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Das kannst du gar nicht", brachte Sara unter Tränen hervor.

„Doch das kann ich. Hast du vergessen, dass ich der Boss bin. Also nimm ein Taxi und mach dich auf dem Weg."

„Ok, Boss. Ich liebe dich."

Sie wusste, dass Grissom nicht darauf antworten konnte und legte deshalb sofort auf.

Er hatte ihr genau das Richtige gesagt. Alles würde gut werden.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Dank an die anderen Leser. Ich wollte zwar etwas mehr vor Weihnachten schaffen, aber wie das so ist. Ich wünsche deshalb schon mal ein schönes Fest und viele Geschenke. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
PS Ich habe eine kleine Homepage zu GSR-Christmas-Geschichten gemacht. Ihr findet sie auf meiner grissomandsara.de Seite. Hängt einfach version3.htm an die Adresse.

**Teil 10**

Grissom steckte das Handy weg. Sara hatte aufgelegt bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte. Er sah sich um.

Warrick und Nick hätten sich auch mehr als gewundert, wenn er „Ich liebe Dich" ins Telefon gesagt hatte.

Rasch ging er seinen Kollegen herüber.

„Wie weit seit ihr? Ich müsste einen wichtigen Termin wahrnehmen. Kommt Ihr allein klar?", fragt er die beiden.

„Klar Grissom. Wir bringen alles ins Labor.", erwiderte Nick.

„Danke."  
Grissom drehte sich um und ging schnell zum Auto. Er wollte unbedingt pünktlich beim Arzt sein.

Zzzzzzzz

Nervös blätterte Sara in der Zeitung. Der Termin war in 5 Minuten und noch immer kein Grissom. Die Schwester schaute sie schon ganz mitleidig an. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

„Miss Sidle, Sie könnte jetzt zur Ärztin oder soll ich noch jemanden vorziehen?"

„Ja bitte. Danach können Sie mich auf jeden Fall hereinrufen."

Die Schwester nickte.

„Hoffentlich kommt Ihr Mann dann, unsere Sprechstunde ist bald zu Ende."

„Er ist auf dem Weg."

Zzzzzzzz

Trotz des dichten Verkehrs war Grissom fast pünktlich. Erst auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz in die Praxis, hatte er Zeit nervös zu werden. Die nächsten Minuten würden sein und Saras Leben verändern.

Das Telefonat mit ihr war keine Show gewesen. Er glaubte wirklich daran, dass alles gut würde.

Sie hatten beide soviel erlebt und so viel überwinden müssen um endlich zusammen zu sein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Gott oder das Schicksal oder die Biologie gegen sie sein könnten.

Als Grissom das Ärztehaus betrat kam er auch an einem Geschenk-Shop vorbei. Und obwohl es ihm verrückt erschien betrat der den Laden und kaufte einen weichen Plüschhasen. Es war ganz spontan, aber nichts schien ihm richtiger als dieser Kauf.

Und so tauchte er in letzter Sekunde mit einem Plüschhasen in der Hand im Wartezimmer auf.

„Miss Sidle, Sie können jetzt herein."

Sara schaute ihn stumm an.

„Was ist? Kommst du?", fragte Grissom und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch.

Sie nickte und zeigte auf den Hasen.

„Oh, der ist nicht für dich, sondern für Baby."

Die Ärztin bekam den letzten Satz von Grissom mit.

„Der ist aber süß. Haben Sie ihn gerade gekauft?"

„Ja, unten in dem Geschenkeladen gab es einiges. Aber der hat mich sofort angesprochen."

„Ein hübscher Hase."

Sara räusperte sich.

„Sie wollten uns die Testergebnisse erläutern?"

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich und die Ärztin begann in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern.

„Sie haben alle wichtigen Untersuchungen machen lassen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, soll ich Ihnen die Ergebnisse vortragen oder wollen Sie mir Fragen stellen?"

„Vielleicht erzählen Sie uns das wichtigste."

Grissom und Sara sahen sich an.

„Gut, das wichtigste zuerst. Sara, Sie sind vollkommen gesund und es dürfte kein Problem sein das Kind auszutragen."

Sara lächelte Grissom an.

Dann sah sie wieder zu ihrer Ärztin.

„Und das Baby ist ebenfalls gesund. Alles ist in Ordnung..."

Bevor sie weiterreden konnte, fielen sich Sara und Grissom in die Arme.

„Sara, wir bekommen unser Baby. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"

„Aber das wussten Sie doch schon", meldete sich eine verwirrte Ärztin.

Die beiden lösten sich von einander.

„Das schon", erklärte Grissom. „Aber wir wollten uns keine falsche Hoffnungen machen und dann enttäuscht werden. Aber wenn jetzt alles in Ordnung ist, dann haben wir allen Grund zur Freude. Der Hase hat uns Glück gebracht."

„Auf jeden Fall. Wollen Sie wissen ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

Diesmal antwortete Sara. „Ja. Bitte sagen Sie es uns. Grissom, bitte. Ich möchte es gern wissen."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ein frohes neues Jahr. Übermorgen fliege ich nach Providence (William Petersen) und bin dann so 2 Wochen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Morgen poste ich noch eine einteilige Geschichte für Erwachsene (), von der ich hoffe, dass sie Euch gefallen wird.

Jetzt aber ein kleines Zwischenkapitel dieser Story.

**Teil 11**

Hand in Hand verließen Sara und Grissom eine Stunde später die Arztpraxis. Beide waren noch ganz in Gedanken versunken und dachten darüber nach was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Sie würden Eltern werden, Eltern eines Jungen.

Grissom konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sara stieß ihn an.

„Hey, schau nicht so selbstgefällig."

„Was ich, niemals. Aber einen Sohn in meinem Alter zu bekommen. Das ist schon etwas. Irgendwie kann ich darauf doch stolz sein."

„Das kannst du, Grissom. Aber ein wenig habe ich doch auch damit zu tun."

„Ach Sara, das alles hat mit dir zu tun. Du bist in mein Leben getreten und hast mir deine Liebe geschenkt. Und nun schenkst du mir ein Kind. Ich könnte die Welt umarmen."

„Fang doch mit mir an?", schlug Sara vor.

Vorsichtig sah sich Grissom um. Sie waren schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber plötzlich spielte das keine Rolle mehr. Bald würde jeder wissen wie Sara und er zueinander standen.

Sie würden sich endlich zu einander bekennen können.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee." Und bevor Sara sich darüber wundern konnte, hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und geküsst.

„So, das war das. Und nun ?"

„Nun fahren wir nach Hause und überlegen wie wir unseren Kollegen die Neuigkeiten mitteilen können."

„Was ?"

Sara sah Grissom entsetzt an.

Csicsicsicsicsi

Catherine und Brass saßen im Aufenthaltsraum und machten eine Pause.

In der letzten Zeit hatten sie sich kaum unterhalten und nun endlich war die Gelegenheit da. Kein Grissom und keine Sara.

„Komisch", sagte Catherine.

„Was? Das wir uns ganz normal unterhalten können oder das Grissom und Sara nicht da sind?"

„Beides. Aber nach Grissoms Rückkehr sind die beiden irgendwie so ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Findest du nicht?"

Brass zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nichts bemerkt. Grissom war in seiner Gegenwart genauso wie immer gewesen.

„Männer. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich frage. Aber Sara hat kaum ein Wort gesagt in den letzten Wochen."

„Grissom redet sowieso nicht viel."

„Schon, aber trotzdem."

Csicsicsi

„Grissom, du kannst keine Party geben. Du hast so etwas noch nie gemacht. Wie soll das funktionieren. Alle werden dich für verrückt halten."

„Wieso mich ? Uns. Wir geben die Party."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend waren Grissom die guten Neuigkeiten in den Kopf gestiegen. Hoffentlich verging das wieder.

„Ok, wir müssen zur Arbeit. Über die Party können wir ja später reden."

Ohne auf Grissom zu achten stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr los.

„Sara." Grissom sah ihr überrascht hinterher und lächelte. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht entkommen.

Csicscsi

In Rekordzeit war Sara im CSI-Gebäude angekommen und stürmte nun durch die Gänge.

Was dachte sich Grissom eigentlich. Eine Baby-Party für das ganze Team ?

„Eine blöde Idee."

„Was ist eine blöde Idee?", fragte Nick, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Was ? Nichts."

„Sara, ich muss mit dir reden." Grissom war schneller als sonst gefahren um Sara noch vor dem Dienst zu erwischen. Nun musste er ihr auch noch hinterher laufen.

Sara bremste ihren Schritt nicht. Stattdessen tat sie so als wenn sie Grissom nicht hörte und unterhielt sich mit Nick.

So marschierten sie an Catherine und Brass vorbei. Und ihnen folgte Grissom, der nicht so recht wusste wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte.

Brass sah Catherine an.

„Du hast Recht. Sie verhalten sich merkwürdig."

Csicsicsi

Nachdem sich alle von dem merkwürdigen Start der Schicht erholt hatten oder versuchten ihn zu vergessen, verlief die restliche Nacht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Grissom wagte es nicht Sara anzusprechen und auch die anderen gingen den beiden aus dem Weg.

Catherine wechselte merkwürdige Blicke mit Brass. Der machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken als er Grissom bei SMS versenden beobachtete. Anscheinend hatte Catherine Recht. Hier ging etwas Merkwürdiges vor.

Am Ende der Schicht ging Brass zu Grissom ins Büro. Der war gerade dabei seine Sachen zu packen und schien es eilig zu haben.

Merkwürdig, Grissom war doch sonst die Ruhe selbst.

„Hi, Gil. Was hältst du von einem Drink? Ich glaube du hast es nötig."

Grissom sah auf.

„Was? Nein, ich habe etwas vor. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Aber so leicht entkam er Brass nicht.

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, aber irgendwie kommst du mir verändert vor. Willst du darüber reden?"

Nun musste Grissom lächeln.

„Ich sehe schon was los ist. Catherine hat dich geschickt. Sag ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wirklich. Und nun muss ich nach Hause."

Brass hob die Hände.

„Ok, ok. Aber willst du nicht mit Sara reden?"

Grissom zog seine Jacke an und ging an Brass vorbei.

„Das habe ich vor, Jim."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Falls Euch interessiert wie es mir in Providence ergangen ist, dann schaut auf meine GSR-Homepage. Außerdem starten wir wieder eine GSR-Fanfiction Umfrage. Wer sich beteiligen will oder eine Meinung hat, bitte mailt oder postet.

**Kapitel 12**

„Sara, bist du zu Hause?"

Nach dem Gespräch mit Brass war Grissom sofort nach Hause gefahren. Er musste wissen was mit Sara los war.

Es war kein Geräusch zu hören, aber ihre Tasche lag auf dem Tisch.

Grissom ging ins Wohnzimmer und dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Da lag sie im Bett und schlief. Der Tag war wohl zu anstrengend für sie gewesen. Kein Wunder bei der Anspannung der letzten Wochen. Sonst schlief sie nie so schnell ein.

Vorsichtig verließ er das Zimmer. Sara verdiente den Schlaf und beide brauchten vielleicht ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Grissom wollte herausfinden warum Sara so extrem reagiert hatte. Sie beide wollten das Baby und freuten sich darauf. Natürlich mussten sie irgendwann die Kollegen und Freunde informieren und sicher gab es dadurch Veränderungen in ihrem Leben. Er hatte damit anscheinend weniger Probleme als Sara.

Je länger Grissom darüber nachdachte, desto mehr sah er welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte. Er hatte alles aus seinem Winkel gesehen und in seiner Freude kaum an sie gedacht. Als Wissenschaftler hätte er wissen müssen, dass Saras Stimmung durch die Schwangerschaft verändert war.

Sie hatten nicht ein Wort darüber verloren was in den nächsten Monaten passieren würde, aber er dachte darüber nach eine Party für seine Kollegen zu geben. Und nur weil er so stolz auf sich war. Verdammt. Und er hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen nicht mehr allein zu entscheiden, sondern alles mit ihr zu besprechen. Kein Wunder, dass sie so sauer auf ihn war.

Grissom ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier und setzte sich auf die Couch. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung war. Sara war aufgewacht und stand in der Tür.

Grissom sah sie an.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß auch nicht …"

Schnell ging Sara zu ihm herüber.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe überreagiert."

„Nein. Wir hätten darüber reden müssen."

„Ok, dann reden wir."

Grissom war froh, dass Sara so normal reagierte. Er zog Sara zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste sie vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht verschieben wir das Reden auf später Grissom."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Du hast noch viel zu lernen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es nicht das nicht der richtige Weg ist eine schwangere Frau zu beruhigen. Schau nicht so, du kannst mich nicht so einfach auf deinen Schoß ziehen und dann ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen. Meine Hormone machen Überstunden. Und du machst mich an."

Grissom lächelte.

„Tatsächlich ? Und was tun wir dagegen?"

Sara stand auf und nahm Grissoms Hand.

„Eine ganze Menge."

Bereitwillig folgte Grissom Sara.

„Heißt das du verzeihst mir?"

„Wir werden sehen."

Sara setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Aber es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit. Das wird noch öfter passieren. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Nun zurück zu meinen Hormonen."

Grissom liebte Saras Art ihn zu verführen. Und sie hatte immer Erfolg damit.

Er zog sich langsam aus und sah Sara dabei direkt in die Augen. Er sah ihre Leidenschaft und seine Erregung wuchs mit jeder Minute.

„Sara, wie lange können wir noch Sex haben. Ich meine, schadet es dir und dem Baby. Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft, meine ich."

Sie lachte auf.  
"Komm her, du großer Liebhaber. Später müssen wir sicher einen anderen Weg finden und sicher vorsichtig sein. Aber noch ist mein Bauch ganz flach. Du kannst dich selbst davon überzeugen."

„Das mache ich, denn als Wissenschaftler brauche ich die Beweise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die beiden wachten an späten Nachmittag auf. Grissom stand als erster auf und machte etwas zu essen. Obwohl sie sich zärtlich geliebt hatten und der Streit vergessen war, wussten beide, dass sie noch viel zu klären hatten.

Vor allem Saras und Grissoms Verhalten im Büro.

30 Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und aßen die Pizza, die Grissom gemacht hatte.

Sie kamen überein sich für ihr Verhalten bei dem Kollegen zu entschuldigen und das ganze als einen Streit zwischen ihnen als Paar darzustellen. Damit wäre ihr Verhalten erklärt und Warrick, Catherine, Nick und Brass erfuhren endlich die Wahrheit. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Das war ein Anfang mit dem sie beide leben konnten. Der Rest würde sich dann später ergeben.

„Ok, wie wollen wir das ganze umsetzen. Wir können ja schlecht Hand in Hand dort auftauchen", sagte Sara als sich auf den Weg machten.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Aber der Schock wäre doch zu groß. Was meinst du, wollen wir zusammen mit dem Auto fahren?"

Sara lächelte ihn an.

„Eine gute Idee. Und haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit für uns."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie zu erwarten wurde das gemeinsame Eintreffen von Sara und Grissom von den meisten CSI-Mitarbeitern mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis genommen.

Warrick und Nick zogen sich gerade um als sie Grissom und Sara an der Umkleidekabine vorbei gehen sahen.

Eigentlich hatten die beiden schon soviel erlebt, dass sie nichts mehr überraschen konnte.

Schon gar nicht die Beziehung zwischen Grissom und Sara. Aber als sie dann alle zusammen saßen und auf die neuen Fälle warten, platzte die Bombe.

Grissom sah Sara an und räusperte sich.

„Ich … ich möchte mein Verhalten von gestern erklären. Es tut mir, nein uns leid, dass Ihr gestern unseren Streit miterlebt hat."

Catherine lies ihn nicht ausreden.

„Gil, das erleben wir nicht zum ersten Mal. So unwahrscheinlich es dir auch erscheinen mag, aber Eure „Nichtbeziehung" ist nicht zum ersten Mal Thema bei uns."

Grissom räusperte sich.

„Catherine, ich mag ja nicht alles sehen, aber so blind bin ich dann auch nicht. Aber mein Punkt."

„Ja?", fragte Nick.

„Würdet Ihr mich bitte ausreden lassen? Mein Punkt ist, dass Sara und ich … wir sind …"

Endlich hielt es Sara nicht mehr aus.

„Was Grissom zu sagen versucht ist. Er und ich, wir sind ein Paar."

Stille.

Hatten sie wirklich richtig gehört?

Warrick fand als erster seine Stimme wieder.

„Ein Paar, im Sinne von ein Paar oder im Sinne von Partner im Beruf."

„Im Sinne von wir sind privat ein Paar", erwiderte Grissom trocken.

„Wir sind zusammen und hatten gestern einen Streit. OK ?"

„Was meinst du mit ok, Grissom. Also Sara ist deine Freundin. Deshalb verbringst du weniger Zeit im Büro. Ihr seid zusammen? Wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

Sara und Grissom sahen sich an.

„Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Ihr es von selbst herausfindet. Wie auch immer, nun wisst Ihr Bescheid. Sara und ich, wir würden es begrüßen, wenn es nicht gleich zum Thema machen würdet."

Grissom sah sich um. Keine Reaktion. Der Schock war anscheinend zu groß. Grissom beschloss die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und das Thema vorerst zu beenden.

„Keine Fragen. Gut, dann kommen wir zum dienstlichen. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr eine Weile unter sich sein wollt, deshalb fahre ich mit Sara ins Bellagio. Es gab mehrere Einbrüche.

Greg und Nick, ihr bereitet Euren Gerichtstermin vor. Cath, du kannst mit Warrick nach Henderson fahren. Man hat uns angefordert."

Grissom stand auf.

„Sara, kommst du."

Bevor sich Catherine gefangen hatte, war sie längst im Flur. Von weiten hörten sie Catherines „Das kannst du doch nicht machen".

Sara sah Grissom an.

„Hey, das ist ja gut gelaufen. Denkst du nicht? Wenn wir nun noch das Gebäude verlassen können ohne das Catherine dich abfängt, dann haben wir den Tag überstanden."

„Wir sollten vielleicht ein wenig schneller gehen. Ich glaube, ich höre schon die Meute."

Sie lächelten sich an und beschleunigten ihren Schritt.

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, öffnete Grissom Sara die Tür und sagte: „Geschafft."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Meute verfolgte sie zwar nicht, aber im Aufenthaltsraum ging es hoch her. Alle redeten auf einmal. Jeder gab seiner Verwunderung Ausdruck und äußerte seine Vermutung seit wann die beiden zusammen waren.

Schließlich griff Brass ein.

„Ok, Ruhe bitte. Man hört draußen jedes Wort und wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ecklie davon erfährt. Catherine, schau mich nicht so an. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr."

Auch die anderen sahen sich fragend an.

„Also, niemand hat etwas vermutet."

Nick räusperte sich und sah zu Catherine hinüber.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob er eine Freundin hat. Aber dass es Sara ist, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Ob es nach seiner Zeit in Providence war? Ich meine, vielleicht haben sie gemerkt wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine."

Nick war ganz verlegen geworden. Es geschah ja nicht jeden Tag, dass er das Liebesleben seines Bosses diskutierte.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Catherine irritiert. „Ihr wollt das doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen? Sie haben uns hintergangen, das war nicht fair."

„Catherine, gib Ihnen Zeit."

Die angesprochene stöhnte auf.

„Jim, ich will alles wissen. So bin ich nun mal."

„Tja Catherine, dann wirst du wohl ein wenig Geduld haben müssen. Ich denke, wir lassen die beiden in Ruhe und beobachten was passiert. Was meint Ihr?"

Er sah die anderen Mitglieder des Teams an und registrierte Zustimmung.

„Du bist überstimmt. Wir warten ab und lassen Ihnen den Freiraum."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom und Sara kehrten erst kurz vor dem Ende der Schicht ins Labor zurück. Im Stillen fragten sie sich was sie erwarten würde.

Hoffentlich überfielen sie Sara nicht sofort, dachte Grissom.

Sie sah müde aus und Grissom wollte ihr jede Aufregung ersparen.

Vorsichtig drückte er ihre Hand.

„Es wird schon werden. Und ich bin ja bei dir."

Sara lehnte sie zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PS: Ich habe eine englische Fanfiktion über Nick, Grissom und Sara angefangen. NC 17. Da mein Englisch nicht so toll ist, bräuchte ich Hilfe. Aber man beachte den Inhalt.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo,

hier ein neues Kapitel. Mein Vorsatz ist es ab jetzt nur noch fertige oder kurze Geschichten zu posten. Mal sehen, ob ich das durchhalte

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ende des letzten Kapitel

Grissom und Sara kehrten erst kurz vor dem Ende der Schicht ins Labor zurück. Im Stillen fragten sie sich was sie erwarten würde.

Hoffentlich überfielen sie Sara nicht sofort, dachte Grissom.

Sie sah müde aus und Grissom wollte ihr jede Aufregung ersparen.

Vorsichtig drückte er ihre Hand.

„Es wird schon werden. Und ich bin ja bei dir."

Sara lehnte sie zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Müde, aber zufrieden saßen Grissom und Sara im Auto und fuhren nach Hause. Nach der Rückkehr ins Labor erwarteten beide, dass sie von den Kollegen gestellt werden würden. Aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen konnten sie die Papiere in Ruhe fertig stellen und pünktlich Schluss machen.

Schließlich brach Sara das Schweigen.

„Verstehst du das? Niemand hat Fragen gestellt oder gemeckert. Nicht mal Catherine."

„Tja, ich verstehe auch nicht was da vor sich geht. Vielleicht hat Brass ein Machtwort gesprochen und sie halten sich daran."

Sara sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Grissom zuckte mit dem Schultern.

„Eigentlich ist mir das auch ganz egal. Wir haben unsere Ruhe und je länger dieser Zustand anhält desto besser. Und wie geht es Euch beiden?"

„Das Baby schläft schon lange und ich will auch nur noch ins Bett. Kannst du dir das vorstellen. Sara Sidle will freiwillig schlafen."

„Es geschehen wirklich noch Wunder. Aber das ist nichts Neues für mich. Du bist ja mein persönliches Wunder."

„Du bist so süß."

Grissom lächelte in sich hinein. Das mussten die Hormone sein. Normalerweise hätte Sara so etwas nicht gesagt. Aber sie hatte sich anscheinend beide verändert und gingen anders miteinander um. Liebevoller und mit Vertrauen.

„Glaubst du, dass wir immer so glücklich sein werden?", fragte Sara.

„Sara, Honey. Wir haben so lange gewartet uns zu finden. Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir es schaffen."

Bevor Sara ihn küssen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Die beiden sahen sich an. Es war wohl vorbei mit der Ruhe.

„Catherine oder Brass?"

„Ich tippe auf Catherine", sagte Sara.

„Soll ich Euch allein lassen?"

„Was ? Warum ?"

Bevor Grissom fragen konnte was Sara damit meinte, klopfte es nochmals.

„Gil, ich muss dich sprechen.", war Catherine zu hören.

„Sara, bitte bleib hier.", sagte Grissom und öffnete die Tür.

„Gil, ich kann nicht länger warten. Du musst …"

Catherine verstummte als sie Sara sah.

„Ich wollte nicht stören, Gil. Aber könnte ich dich allein sprechen. Sara hat sicher Verständnis dafür."

„Das hat sie sicher. Aber sie ist hier zu Hause und du musst sie selbst fragen."

„Du wohnst hier?", fragte sie überrascht Sara.

Diese nickte nur. Dann sah sie zu Grissom.

„Griss, ich denke, dass du mit Catherine reden solltest. Außerdem bin ich müde."

Sie gab Grissom einen Kuss und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Grissom sah ihr hinterher.

Catherine räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du es ernst meinst. Aber die Frage hat sich wohl erledigt. Ich bin überrascht."

Grissom sah sie an.

"Weshalb ? Du hast es doch schon immer vermutet. Und ehrlich gesagt, nachdem ich den ersten Schritt gemacht habe, war es ganz leicht."

„Wirklich ?"

„Wirklich. Es ist die beste Zeit unseres Lebens. Wir gehören zusammen."

Catherine trat auf Grissom zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich freue mich für dich."

Grissom sah sie an.

„Ok, für Euch."

„Danke. Sara macht mich sehr glücklich. Und ich hoffe, dass sie dasselbe über mich sagen würde."

Catherine lächelte ihn an.

„Da bin ich sicher."

Grissom räusperte sich. Es war ihm nicht so recht, dass er sein Privatleben vor Catherine ausbreiten sollte. Am besten brachte er es gleich hinter sich.

„Catherine, ich denke, dass ich dir noch etwas sagen sollte. Diesmal bis du die erste die es erfährt."

„Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt. Was ist es?"

„Sara und ich, wir … wir bekommen ein Baby."

Grissom sah Catherine an und sah wie seine Kollegin um Worte rang.

„Du kannst mir ruhig gratulieren. Es ist nämlich eine gute Nachricht."

Wortlos umarmte sie Grissom.

„Gil, das ist zuviel für mich. Ich gratuliere dir. Wow, wie …."

Grissom löste sich von ihr und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Das muss ich dir doch nicht erklären, oder?"

Catherine schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Aber bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich tippe auf Jim.", sagte Grissom und öffnete die Tür. Tatsächlich stand dort, mit einer Flasche Whiskey in der Hand, Jim Brass.

„Jim", rief Catherine aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ist der Whiskey gut? Ich brauche unbedingt einen Drink."

„Natürlich ist der Whiskey gut. Wolltest du Grissom nicht etwas Zeit lassen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hatte Zeit. Gil, wo sind die Gläser ? Jim, öffne die Flasche. Wir haben einen Grund zum Anstoßen. Grissom wird nämlich Vater."

„Was ?" Jim sah Grissom überrascht an.

Dieser sah Catherine missbilligend an.

„Kannst du bitte etwas leiser sein."

Aber es war schon zu spät. Verschlafen tappte Sara ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist denn hier los? Grissom ?"

Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Entschuldige, dass wir dich geweckt haben. Ich habe Catherine die guten Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt und das ist die Reaktion."

„Welche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Jim ungeduldig.

Sara sah ihn an.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Grissom erzählt, dass wir ein Baby bekommen."

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Glückwunsch Gil. Moment, ich gieße uns gleich einen Drink ein."

Catherine hatte inzwischen Gläser geholt und auf den Couchtisch gestellt.

„Whiskey für uns und Milch für die werdende Mutter." Mitleidig sah sie Sara an. Grissom würde sicher sehr gut auf sie aufpassen. Hoffentlich übertrieb er es nicht.

Jim goss den Whiskey ein und Sara nahm sich das Glas Milch und setzte sich zu Grissom auf den Schoß. Sie war so müde und wollte zurück in das große, neue Bett. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ein langer Tag werden konnte. Brass und Catherine sahen nicht so aus als wenn sie bald gehen wollten.

Da musste sie wohl zu extremen Aktionen greifen.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Der Weg zu Dir – Finale -**

Ok, wahrscheinlich ist es schon zu lange her, dass jemand die Geschichte gelesen hat. Aber ich habe heute Nacht eine Idee gehabt und will nun endlich diese Fanfiktion beenden.

* * *

Zur Erinnerung, Sara ist schwanger und Catherine und Brass sind bei den beiden zu Hause und wollen das feiern. Aber ihr könnt auch gern die ganze Geschichte noch einmal lesen. 

Grissom war etwas überrascht als sich Sara auf seinen Schoß setzte. Und als sie nun ihre Arme und seinen Hals legte und hin und her rutschte, versuchte er sie zwar nicht loszuwerden – aber doch den Körperkontakt zu beenden.

Allerdings schien Sara andere Pläne zu haben.

Sara wusste genau, dass Grissom kein großer Fan von zur Schaustellung von Gefühlen war, aber wie anders sollten Brass und Catherine merken, dass sie gehen sollten.

Allerdings waren die vorerst zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und stießen noch einmal auf Grissoms und Saras Wohl an.

Brass war derjenige, der merkte, dass Grissom gar nichts sagte. Als er dann Sara ansah, verstand er (endlich) was Sache war.

Er stieß Catherine an.

„Wie sollten gehen."

„Warum ? Ich habe noch keine meiner Fragen beantwortet bekommen."

Brass räusperte sich und deutete vorsichtig auf das Paar. Sara hatte inzwischen begonnen an Grissoms Ohr zu knappern und Grissom die Umgebung fast vergessen.

Catherines Stimme riss die beiden aus ihrer Stimmung.

„Oh mein Gott. Könnt ihr nicht warten bis wir weg sind. Wie soll ich diesen Anblick aus meinem Gedächtnis bekommen."

Voller Entsetzen schüttelte sie sich, stand auf und zog Brass ebenfalls vom Sofa.

Grissom sah die beiden dankbar an.

„Ich bringe euch zur Tür", sagte Sara. Sie gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss, stand auf und lief zur Tür.

Catherine sah die Eile in Saras Bewegungen und sie konnte sich eine Bemerkung zum Abschluss nicht verkneifen.

„Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr überrascht, dass du schwanger geworden bist."

Bevor Sara etwas erwidern konnte, griff Grissom ein.

„Catherine, du bist immer willkommen, aber bitte respektiere Sara. Und unser Privatleben."

Er sah sie an und sie merkte, dass es ihm ernst war. Sie nickte leicht und ging dann hinaus.

Brass folgte ihr, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Nochmals – herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke."

Sara drehte sich langsam zu Grissom um. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr nicht böse war.

„Ich frage gar nicht erst warum du so schaust", sagte Grissom zu ihr.

„Dann ist ja gut. Wo sie nun beide weg sind, denkst du man lässt uns zufrieden?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

Sara versuchte es nochmals: „Wenigstens ein bisschen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, Liebling."

„Ich dachte nur, weil mich Catherine nicht leiden kann – jedenfalls nicht als deine Freundin", fügte sie hinzu als sie Grissoms traurigen Blick sah.

Sie ging zu ihm hin, nahm seine Hand und zog in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Komm ich bin müde."

„Nach diesem Auftritt willst du schlafen?". Grissom klang ungläubig und enttäuscht.

„Weiß du was, Catherine hat Recht. Kein Wunder, dass ich so schnell schwanger geworden bin. Du bist einfach unersättlich."

Sie steckte ihn die Zunge raus und war so schnell im Bett, dass er keine Chance zum Protest hatte.

Aber als er dann wenig später Sara im Bett liegen sah, ihre braunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet und dieses wunderschöne Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, da wusste er, dass die nächsten Monate und Jahre mit ihr wunderbar werden würden.

* * *

Sara stand in der Küche und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie war froh wieder hier zu sein. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und sie endeten mit einer großen Überraschung. 

„Honey, denkst du ich kann ihr die Mütze abnehmen?"

„Nein. Sie wird frieren.", rief sie laut.

Grissom saß im Sessel und hatte seine Tochter auf dem Arm. Sie waren erst vor einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen, aber seitdem hatte Grissom eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt.

Sara stand in der Tür und versuchte ihm zu erklären, warum ihre Tochter noch immer diese kleine rosa Mütze trug.

„Schatz, sie ist erst 2 Tage alt und sie war mehr als 9 Monate in meinem warmen Bauch. Bitte lass ihr die Mütze."

Er nickte und Sara ging wieder in die Küche.

„Aber Sara, ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie inzwischen Haare hat. Kann ich nicht kurz nachschauen?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Griss, vor 2 Stunden hatte sie noch keine Haare. Wie schnell denkst du wachsen Haare?"

Grissom sah seine Tochter an.

„Deine Mutter weiß wirklich auf alle Fragen eine Antwort. Aber weiß du was? Ich bin Wissenschaftler und ich will alles mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Und da du so schön schläfst, kann ich doch bestimmt deine Mütze abnehmen."

Vorsichtig begann er damit seinem Plan umzusetzen.

„Grissom, komm nicht auf die Idee es trotzdem zu tun. Sie wird auswachen.", tönte Saras Stimme von weitem.

Grissom sah das Baby an. Nein, sie schlief ganz fest. Er liftete die Mütze ganz langsam und als er das kahle Köpfchen seiner Tochter sah, da öffneten sich ganz langsam ihre blauen Augen.

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Oh, Baby. Nicht weinen. Ich setze sie dir sofort wieder auf."

Aber es war zu spät. Sie begann zu schreien. Sara hatte sie Szene beobachtet, wollte sich aber nicht einmischen.

„Pst, Bitte. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sara Recht hat."

Von der Tür ertönte ein Lachen.  
"Ach nein, das wollen wir natürlich nicht."

Grissom wiegte das Baby langsam hin und her.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich habe versucht, die Mütze abzunehmen. Aber sie fängt immer an zu weinen. Also ich fürchte, wir aber ein Mützenbaby im Haus."

Grissom sah die Kleine an.

„Sie sieht doch ganz niedlich damit aus, oder?"

„Sie sieht überhaupt niedlich aus. Hörst du nun mit dem Thema Mütze auf?"

Grissom nickte.

„Und wie schaffen wir es dass sie aufhört zu weinen? Stillst du sie?"

Dieser Mann, dachte Sara.

Da ist seine Tochter noch keine 3 Tage alt und schon sein neues Studienobjekt.

„Griss, dir ist schon klar, dass sie kein Käfer oder Ameise ist."

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihr einen strengen Blick des „Wissenschaftlers" ein.

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben."

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Oh, lass mich kurz nachdenken. Du siehst doch so gern beim Stillen zu. Ich könnte dich für eine paar Tage aus dem Zimmer verbannen."

Beide wussten, dass sie das nie tun würde.

„Das könntest du mir nie antun. Ich schaue euch so gern zu."

Er war kaum durch das lauten Weinen zu verstehen.

„Bring sie mir einfach her und wir reden später darüber."

Sara setzte sich in den Stuhl, öffnete ihre Bluse und nahm Grissom dann das Baby ab.

Schnell fand ihr kleiner Mund die Milchquelle und Ruhe trat ein. Voller Neugier sah Grissom zu wie sie saugte und wie Sara ihre Tochter anlächelte.

„Honey, sollten wir uns nicht langsam auf einen Namen einigen?"

„Sicher, das sollten wir."

In all den Monaten hatten sie gewartet und gedacht, wenn sie das Baby ansehen würden, dann wäre sofort klar welchen Namen sie ihr geben könnten.

Im Prinzip war das auch so, aber sie hatten beide gedacht, dass sie einen Sohn bekommen würden und dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sich die Ärzte geirrt hatten. Das kaum nicht sehr häufig vor, aber es war passiert.

„Also was machen wir? Kopf oder Zahl ? Oder soll Catherine entscheiden?"

„Oder wir nehmen beide Namen?"

Sara wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass Catherine ein Mitspracherecht bekam. Sie war in den letzten Monaten sehr nett zu Sara gewesen, aber nur weil sie Mutter war, nahm sie sich nach ihrer Meinung zu viel heraus. Das würde sich nun ändern, denn jetzt war sie ja selbst Mutter.

„Sophie Marie Samantha Grissom Sidle ?", fragte Grissom.

Beide sahen sich an. Zu lang.

„Ok, wir fragen unsere Kleine. Wenn sie eine Reaktion zeigt, dann ist es entschieden."

In den nächsten Minuten versuchten sie es mit dieser Methode. Und tatsächlich – bei Samantha schaute sie auf.

„Samantha, magst du das? Wir werden dich auch nicht Sami nennen. Vielleicht Sam. Was meinst du Samantha Grissom Sidle?"

Grissom nickte und gab seinen beiden Frauen einen Kuss.

„Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?", fragte er als er sah dass Samantha eingeschlafen war und auch Sara gähnte.

„Können wir uns alle schlafen legen ? Zusammen ? Weißt du als Kind habe ich mir das immer so gewünscht, aber meine Eltern wollten es nicht. Aber eine Familie kann doch auch manchmal in einem Bett schlafen. Und wir sind doch eine Familie, oder?"

„Ja, wir sind eine Familie. Wir drei. Und natürlich darf Samantha heute bei uns schlafen."

Vorsichtig wickelte er die Kleine in eine Decke. Ihr sollte ja nichts passieren und legte sie in die Bettmitte.

Als Sara aus dem Bad kam, lag Grissom auf seiner Seite des Bettes und streichelte die kleine Nase des Babys.

„Grissom, denkst du wir werden immer so glücklich sein."

Sie legte sich ins Bett und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Gut, ich mir auch. Aber ich wollte es gern von dir hören."

Sie beugte zu Grissom um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Grissom."

Und dann küsste sie Samantha und sagte „Und dich liebe ich auch."

Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

So müde Grissom auch war, er wollte diese wertvollen Momente in seinem Leben nicht verpassen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht die letzten Momente des Glücks sind. Sara und Samantha würden auch da sein, wenn er wieder aufwachen würde. Sie würden noch sehr lange da sein und ihr Leben mit ihm teilen.

* * *

Die Sache mit den Mützen stammt aus der Serie. Da wird jemand Vater von Zwillingen und als er sie zum ersten Mal sieht, habe sie Mützen auf und er sagt: Ich wusste nicht, dass Babys mit Mützen auf die Welt kommen.

Ich hoffe das Ende hat euch gefallen!


End file.
